


A Special Gift (NewScapePro SCP story!)

by MelodyQuartz



Category: newscapepro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Past, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Surprises, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyQuartz/pseuds/MelodyQuartz
Summary: It's been over two years since Cory has seen his friend Uni. Uni was there for Cory everytime something bad happened. Cory tends to celebrate the same way he did with Uni when Uni was still alive. He'd make hot cocoa for everyone and hide Christmas presents for them just like he and Uni would. Although Cory thought this was gonna be a normal Christmas something bigger awaits him on Christmas Eve. Or should I say.. Someone?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The week before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Melody and this is my first fanfiction ever! (So go easy on meh..) I decided for my first fan fiction to be about New Scape Pro! (The SCP series.) I hope you all enjoy!

It was about 6:30 am in the morning when a thump was heard. "Oops.." Cory looked down at the tree that he had tried to place in the facility outside one of the containment cells. "Hey Cory what are you doi- Oh your in trouble.." Hooper's sentence trailed off and looked down at the tree on the ground. "Nah just help me pick it up and it should be fine!" Cory smiled and then turned serious. "And I'll find a way to get you in trouble if you don't help me." Cory threatened making Hooper flinch. Hooper groaned. "Fine." Hooper sighed and helped pick up the giant tree.

It took some time but they manage to pick the tree back up and actually get it to stand. Plus since it was still a little early not many people were around the facility.

Hooper grunted when he and Cory finally got the tree up. "Thanks Hooper!" Cory hugged Hooper who was uncomfortable. "Oh I better go sing carols to SCP 173!" Cory yelled and ran to the door opening and closing it. "Yeah.. Wait.. CORY NO!" Hooper bolted towards the door to stop his friend from getting himself killed.

"Hey you guys want some hot cocoa?" Cory chimed while his friends sat down. "I would like some." Triana layed back on her chair. Triana wasn't planning on coming over to the facility but since Cory kept insisting that she should come over she finally gave in and headed over.

"Bricky already was kind enough to get me some but thanks for asking." Dr. Patience thanked in his high pitched voice. "Oh oh! Me me me!" Iris raised her hand in her usual hyper self. "Okay! What about you Tommy?" Cory asked beginning to get the hot cocoa powder. "Sure add some whip cream if you can."

Tommy accepted Cory's offer. "Alright.. Would you like some Ruby?" Cory looked over at Ruby who stared at Tommy. "Um.. Ruby?" Tommy asked making Ruby snap out of her trance like mode. "Wha.. Tommy?" Ruby looked around. "Uhh.. Hot coco?" Cory offered again. Ruby blushed. "Yeah! Uhh sorry for that.." Ruby blushed harder trying to deny the fact she had been staring at Tommy the whole time. "Alright I'm gonna make The-" Before Cory could finished his sentence Dr. Bright jumped in.

"Cory! You! I need the chocolate!" Dr. Bright yelled as he held a chainsaw in his hand. "I'm making tho.." Cory stared at Dr. Bright. "NO! Just the powder!" Dr. Bright yelled grabbing the box and running away with it. "I'll be back." Cory sighed. Then started running towards the same direction Dr. bright did.

"Dr. Bright bring that box of chocolate powder right now!" Was the only think that was heard until he and his voice vanished into screams. "Well that isn't gonna end good." Triana acknowledge before Crystal walked through the door. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Crystal apologized.

"It's fine all you missed is Cory chasing after Dr. Bright because he stole his chocolate powder." Tommy explained. "Oh. So nothing out of the ordinary?" Crystal sat at the table. "Yeah." Ruby shrugged.

Cory kept yelling and chasing after Dr. Bright who manage to hide in a containment cell and lock it. Cory banged on the door. "Listen here you hot coco thief! You will open this door and give me my chocolate powder this instant!" Cory banged on the door some more before getting a response.

"Never!" Dr. Bright yelled at the other side. Cory sighed in defeat. "You might have won this time but I will avenge that chocolate if it's the last thing I do!" Cory promised then walked away hearing Dr. Bright blow a raspberry at him.

Cory rolled his eye and continued walking away. "Hmm I think I have some extra in my room.." Cory thought out loud. Dr. Patience aloud him to have a room so when he wakes up he doesn't come late to work. (Honestly Cory somehow still comes late to work somehow.) Cory opened the door to his room and walked in. It wasn't anything fancy really just a bed a closet and a night stand. Cory walked to his closet and opened it looking through the pile of clothes and things in the closet. "Aha!" Cory grabbed a box of chocolate powder accidentally sending another thing flying with the force of yanking the box up.

"Oh no!" Cory looked behind him go where the small object had been thrown. He quickly crawled towards the object and picked it up. "Not the glass!" Cory glided his hand over the broken glass making sure he doesn't cut himself. It was a photo with a lightblue photo frame.

Cory wasn't too worried about the glass and the light blue frame surrounding it but what mattered to him was the photo it self.

It was a photo of him and his friend Uni who had died about two years ago. Cory still misses Uni. Uni had been the only person who was there for him ever since they were in elementary school. When ever Cory's parents fought or were being mean to him he would go over to Uni's. And trust me, That was frequently.

Cory sighed at the picture of him and Uni at fun land. This was around six years ago but Cory still remembered the happiness of being there with his best friend.

Only friend at the time to be honest. Cory finally snapped back to reality. "Holy moly I can't come late I have hot coco to deliver!" Cory gasped laying the picture on his bed, closing the closet, grabbing the box of coco and running back to the lunch room where all his waiting friends sat.

Days before Christmas : 8 :


	2. Nothing but an old friend

"When is Cory coming back?" Triana groaned placing her had on the table. "Probably soon. And when Cole also decides to come." Crystal responded. "Cole..?" Triana asked. Ever since she left she wasn't familiar with alot of new people.

"Just some weirdo with a white shirt on. Nothing really too interesting." Crystal stretched. Just then Cory came in running into the small cafeteria and almost threw himself into the fridge to get the whip cream. "Calm down there Cory, We can't have you getting a concussion at work!" Dr. patience warned.

Cory groaned getting his camera head out of the fridge. Surprisingly there were no scratches or anything on Cory. "So.. Whens the hot coco gonna be ready?" Iris questioned for the Fifth time beggining to loose her patience more and more.

"Well there's nine of you so it's gonna take a bit." Cory began taking out sprinkles that he hid for himself. "There's eight of us Cory." Tommy corrected. "Hey Cole might want some too!" Cory tried to defend himself. "You just didn't count right did you?" Hooper raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine I didn't count right but that doesn't mean Cole might be coming!" Cory stubbornly argued.

Just as Cory said that Cole came by. "Hey Cory I heard there's hot coco here." Cole walked into the already crowded room. "Yeah and they're done!" Cory gave each person a mug with hot coco in it.

Some contained sprinkles and others whip cream. Iris got Cory's personal favorite. The mountain of candy. Cory honestly just liked extremely sugary stuff. Triana took the first sip. "Not bad." She complimented with a confident smirk.

Iris gulped down her giant mountain of whip cream and candy that left a whip cream mustache on her. "Ooooh this is so good!" Iris yelled chugging down the hot coco.

Everybody else nodded and agreed on the hot coco. "Just as good as last year." Hooper smiled. Cory smiled back and grabbed his mug drinking out of it. His was similiar to what Iris got just less tall and more drinkable.

After they finished everybody headed back to their place. Especially Triana since she had a facility to take care of. Cory decided to stay with Iris and Crystal who were testing on an SCP. Something about SCP 326 being some woman? Cory wasn't sure for he did bother listening or reading any of the files.

While walking to the containment room he ran into Bricky who seemed to be holding something. "Oh hey Bricky what cha got there?" Cory asked curiously before defining the object. "Hey that's mine!" Cory yelled as Bricky ran away with the object that turned out to be his pictures of Uni.

"Guess I'm coming late again.." Cory groaned and then continue to chase Bricky. "Bricky don't make me tell Dr. Patience about your attitude, young man!" Cory shouted chasing Bricky back to dr. Patience's office. "Oh Bricky your ba-" before Dr. patience finished he was cut off by Cory who ran and picked Bricky up. "Bricky give me the photo now!" Cory ordered until we noticed that Bricky had no photo.

"What The-" He looked over to dr. Patience who was looking at the photo and examining it. "Dr. Patience give it back!" Cory tried taking the photo but obviously having Dr. Patience take it farther away from his reach. "I didn't know you liked wearing pink hoodies!" Dr. Patience joked around. "Excuse me but that is called fashion!" Cory crossed his arms giving up. "If you say so!" Dr. Patience laughed.

"Say, if you don't mind me asking who's this person in here?" Dr. Patience looked at the humanoid dog beside Cory who had two fingers behind Cory's head making him look like a bunny.

The boy had blue fluffy hair and very dark brown eyes. He wore a dark teal hoodie and what seemed like over sized light blue pants on looking kind of like jeans. Cory smiled doing the same bunny trick at the boy who also had the same joyful smile.

"Oh him? He's just an old friend of mine.." Cory responded trying not to think of Uni. After all he was dead, Right? "Oh. Well he seems quite nice. I hope we meet him one day." Dr. Patience said handing back the picture clueless of what had happened to Uni. Cory cleared his throat

"Let's change the subject.. I should probably get going to the containment room for that experiment that I had to do with Iris and Crystal." Cory popped his back.

"You mean the one that ended twenty minutes ago?" Dr. Patience questioned making Cory stare at him. "WHAT?" Cory threw his hands in an upwards direction. "You better get going if you want them forgiving you." Dr. Patience laughed as Cory bolted out the room. "I really do wonder. Who was that guy and why did Cory seem so hasitent about him..?" Dr. Patience thought before looking at Bricky who stared back at him. "Yeah your right probably none of our business." Dr. Patience shrugged.

Days before Christmas : 8 :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo my little cotton candys and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the next day therefore it would be only 7 days before Christmas UwU I hope you all enjoyed and good bye! ^^ (Also next chapter will be in one or two days idk)


	3. Real or Fake smile?

Cory walked through the halls looking for any adventure that awaited him. He got so bored that he decided singing Christmas Carols to SCP 682 was a good idea. Trust me, It really wasn't. He ended up almost causing a containment breach and decided that maybe he should save his singing for the safer SCP's like 999. Talking about 999 Cory decided to go pay a visit and see how his little friend was doing.

Cory walked over to the metal door and slid his card, opening it instantly. He walked into the room to see the orange blob of happiness start to bounce up and down excitedly at the sight of Cory. Cory smiled and walked over to the door opening it and walking inside. He got on one knee as SCP 999 aka "The Tickle Monster" slided towards him. Cory patted the blobs head and started to laugh.

"Hey 999." Cory laughed at his excited friend. Before anything else happened he heard the metal door slide open behind him. He turned around to see Dr. Bright with a chain saw and a Christmas hat on. Okay they were antlers and a red noise.

"OH! HEY CORY HAVE YOU SEEN IRIS?" Dr. Bright yelled. Cory shook his head and looked at the chain saw Dr. Bright seemed to be holding. "Why do you need that?" Cory asked a bit hesitant. "HM? OH THIS? YEAH I FOUND IT IN A ROOM AND DECIDED WHY NOT GIVE THIS BOY A TRY." Dr. Bright yelled and then turned to look at 999.

"OH HEY 999!" Dr. Bright turned on his chain saw. "BETTER GET GOING TO LOOK FOR IRIS!" He turned around and ran out of the door constantly yelling Iris's name. "Hm I wonder how that will end." Cory thought out loud looking at 999 who kept bouncing. "Agreed." Cory smiled after a little. He sighed and gave off a sorrowful smile at 999 who seem to calm down and wobble his way over to Cory. He hugged Cory's leg making Cory to start laughing again. "Alright bud that's enough for one day." He said through laughs. 999 gave a sweet sound like one you would here a cat purr out. 

Cory walked over to the door then looked behind him. "See you soon 999." Cory waved before walking out of the metal door.

He walked through the halls in silence. Nobody was around and nobody seem to want him around. At least that's what Cory thought. He always hid his sadness and negative thoughts with happiness and jokes. Sometimes it felt like he just had a smile glued onto his face. Well talking honestly he had a camera for a face. Cory was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice he bumped into someone.

"Ugh! Ow.." The voice spoke. Cory lifted his head up almost immediately recognizing the voice. "Triana!" Cory beamed. Triana took out a hand to help him up. "I thought you left yesterday!" Cory looked at Triana still happy she was here. "I thought why not stay over a little. Christmas is soon is it not?" Triana laughed at Cory's sudden happiness. "Oh! I'm so excited! I wonder if I have enough cookie dough.." Cory looked away to think. "Eh it's fine if you don't. I'm not much of a cookie person." Triana shrugged.

"Also Cory are you alright?" Triana asked. "Hm? The fall? Oh yeah I'm fi-" "No I ment you looked kind of sad and all that before I bumped into you." Triana almost muttered. "What? Pfft nah I was just thinking of how many presents I have to give. Ya know how math makes me feel!" Cory dismissed it.

"I-If you say so." Triana stammered not sure if she was gonna believe Cory. "Well look at the time I need to get going to something!" Cory lied and before Triana could question him any further he had already sprinted out of the place.

"Alright then.." Triana thought outnloud to herself worry written on her face.

"Hey what's up with the long face person I just met yesterday?" A new voice chirped in. Triana looked at the voice and a girl was with a chocolate Christmas bar in her hand was there. "Oh.. Aren't you.. Iris..?" Triana tried to remember the young girl.

"That's me! Now you answer my question!" Iris raised her voice a bit. "Forgive me. I was just talking to Cory." Triana stated her voice sounding nonchalant. "Isn't that a good thing?" Iris took a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"Normally yes. But something about him didn't seem.. What's the word.." Triana struggled to explain what she thought of how Cory was acting. She put her head down. "Real..?" Triana looked up at Iris again. "Real? What's that suppose to mean?" Iris tilted her head and stopped chewing on the chocolate bar.

"I don't know he seemed like he was hesitating and trying to hide something when I was talking to him. And don't get me started on how he looked like before I bumped into him. He looked so.. miserable.." Triana finally spoke keeping her voice quite.

"That's odd.." Iris admitted then went back to chewing her chocolate bar. "It was probably nothing." Iris shrugged off. "Hopefully that's it.." Triana sighed. "Look girl I know your worried about your friend and all but he probably was just thinking of how long work is." Iris stretched.

"Eh work is definitely really long." Triana agreed. "Want some chocolate? Cory made some for everyone." Iris handed over her bitten chocolate bar to Triana.

"I think I'll go ask Cory for some when he's done doing what he had to do." Triana respectfully declined Iris's offer. "Suit yourself." Iris bit a part of her bar and began to walk away instantly falling backwards on some extra ribbons on the ground.

"Ow.." Iris murmured softly in pain and bit another part out of her bar. "

Days before Christmas : 7 :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short! And I'm surprised I got motivation to actually write this thing. That's all. Sorry if it doesn't seem to Christmas ish from time to time but I'm trying :,v That's all. Bye bye little Cotton Candies! (◍•ᴗ•◍)

**Author's Note:**

> So did you all like it? I'm planning on making another chapter soon. (I do want to say this was inspired by a couple New Scape Pro SCP fanfictions UwU) That's all.. Bye bye! ^^ (Also sorry if it's short-)


End file.
